Crushed Blossom
by Ayako Chan
Summary: A young girl who was beaten by her step mother, runs away, and her young talents are discovered and is taken to Hong Kong to be a singer, just like hers dreams. But did those dream inclued falling in love with the young man who saved her from the streets.
1. Run away

Silver Blaze: This idea has been used so many times, but I wanted to write a fanfic like it so, here I go I guess.

Crushed Blossom

Prologue 

The whipping and lashing of the wind encircled in a chain of fury. The darkness and coldness surrounded it's self in it's own poison of darkness.

A shoe stepped into the snow, the wet and dampness of the snow seeped through the shoe wetting and freezing the foot inside. A young girl waited and looked around. She was lost in a circling forest of tree's and snow. Nothing but snow and trees. 

Police's calls and shouted were heard. They could save the girl from this forests wreath, but they would deliver her to the devil themselves without knowing it. The girl held onto her rib cage, blood was seeping though her cloths, and fast. She gasped for air and couldn't hold out must more against the pain. 

She forced her way along the cold dark path of the forest. Not caring what would happen if she didn't get caught. She'd die for sure, but she didn't care, as long as she was away from that devil's daughter. The one who came in the form of a sweet woman who was suppose to be her step mom.

She felt the blood going down her pants now, seeping and freeing to her leg and pants. "Your not going to win this time. No your not, I'll be the one to cheer victory," she thought. She stopped and thought a very sad thought for a second. "Or will you be a victor either way. Did she want me out of the house, to get rid of me. Or would she be happy to get me back and beat me." 

Tears flowed from her eyes, the cold freezing a bit to her face. "What's going to become of me if I can't ever win..."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Well that's the Prologue! It's short, but it will be longer in chapter 1, because just face it. It's just the beginning Prologue and there always shorter then the chapters.

Any way I'll try and make the second chapter at least 2000 words long, It's hard to write that much in a short time for me, so I'll try and update every three weeks.

You people decide how long every chapter should be, by pages, or words, you all decide, but remember the longer you want it, the longer it will take for me to update.

Bye for now!!!


	2. The test, Memeries of Rainy Day Man

Silver Blaze: How is everyone. I'm glad I go so many nice reviews. I didn't think anyone would like it. I was so wrong. Thank you everyone. And for all the great reviews, guess what! Longer chapter, I'm trying my best to get it long and fast, so here goes!!!

Crushed Blossom

Chapter 1

Young Sakura Kinomoto sat down on the ground of a small alley way. She chewed a Eat-More bar. She finished in a few minutes and then sat in silence.

"Hey Sakura," a girl with long black gray hair said.

Sakura's head shot up and looked at her friend with a great smile. Her smiled was warm and could brighten anyone's day. Her friend Tomoyo smiled in return.

"How's it going," Tomoyo asked?

"Fine, I guess," Sakura mumbled. "How's my father doing?"

"He's getting worst, but of course Nina there for him," Tomoyo said sickened.

"I don't want to hear that name," Sakura grumbled.

"I'll change the subject then," Tomoyo said. "How's the street performer job going?"

"Great, I got Twenty Bucks in twenty minutes," Sakura cheered.

Her friend smiled weakly, she couldn't believe her friend ran away from home, just to get away from a bitch from hell. And leave her father to her power. And could only use her guitar for street performing money.

"Sakura you deserve more then this. And I'm going to prove it," Tomoyo said pulling her friend from the ground. 

"Tomoyo, what do you mean," Sakura asked?

"I'm going to change your looks, clean you up, and I'm going to take you too...LI'S MUSIC RECORDS," Tomoyo cheered.

"YOUR WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY, I'M A MESS, THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME INSIDE THE PARKING LOT," Sakura shouted.

"That's what the clean up is for," Tomoyo cheered.

"...," Sakura stayed silent.

"Come with me to my apartment," Tomoyo said grabbing her friends arm and pulling her down the street.

Later

Sakura looked herself in the mirror and sighed in pure defeat. She looked like her old self again, and that wasn't for four years. Now she the girl she use to be at the age of fourteen. Now a young woman. Sakura started to agree that maybe trying for Li's Music Records was a good idea.

"Now Sakura, you need a new look," Tomoyo said holding a pair of scissors.

"Your going to cut my hair," Sakura said holding a piece of her hair.

"You know a new look, you need to have a change," Tomoyo said.

"Like what?"

"Here one second," Tomoyo said passing her the scissors.

Tomoyo walked over to her T.V and grabbed something on top of her play station on the floor. She looked through it and then got up. She reached it and showed Sakura the picture in the booklet.

"Hoe! You can't get my hair like that! It's almost up on end," Sakura said shocked.

"Oh, come on my friend got it twice as up on end. Beside you'd be the perfect Selphie look alike," Tomoyo cheered.

"As long as you don't go looking for male look alike's from FF8," Sakura said. (My sister is the one who makes her hair twice as up)

"Okay, now hold still," Tomoyo said taking her scissors back.

Half an hour Later

Sakura looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bit lighter then Selphie's. (Is Selphie spelt right?) And her eyes matched Selphie's perfectly. She smiled she really did look like herself again.

"Now Sakura, what song you going to sing," Tomoyo asked? "You have to sing for them after all."

"Um...I think I'll try... "What we use to have," I just wrote it," Sakura smiled.

"I bet it's very pretty," Tomoyo giggled.

"So let's go," Sakura said picking up her guitar.

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed her car key's and opened the door for her friend. Sakura smiled back and walked through the door. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad.

****

At Li's Music Records

Sakura stood in the door way. Here eyes a shocked at the size of the huge place. She never remembered it being this big, but again, she hadn't been in Tokyo since she was fourteen.

"This is it," Tomoyo said also looking at it.

"I'm scared," Sakura said.

"Don't be," Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I guess," Sakura replied.

They stepped into the building as Sakura's knot in her stomach grow bigger. She held her stomach even more as she walked into the building. 

"Hi, my friend is trying for a record deal, when can we have an appointment," Tomoyo asked?

"Now if you want," the lady at the desk replied.

"We'll take the appointment," Tomoyo said.

"Alright please come with me," the lady said getting up from her seat.

Sakura held her breath tightly as her and Tomoyo followed the lady. They when up almost twelve floors in the elevator.

"This way," the lady said opening a huge door.

Tomoyo lead Sakura into the room. The place was so huge. Nothing was so big to Sakura, it was an office, but it was bigger then Sakura's old house. There was a very beautiful lady sitting at the desk on the other end of the room. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Yelan Li," she said. "How can I help you?"

"This young lady is trying for a record deal," the lady said pointing to Sakura.

"Yes, thank you Femei, miss you may come with me," Yelan said. "What did you say your name was?"

Sakura paused she was a bit scared, if she did become famous, her father and step mother would know she's alive, she didn't want to go back to them.

Tomoyo clearly knew because she cut in.

"Her name is Ying Fa Moto," Tomoyo said quickly. "Her mom was Chinese and her father was Japanese."

"Ah, that explains the Chinese and Japanese names," Yelan smiled. "Well let's go to the studio and check you out."

They were lead to through a door and now it relieved the recording studio. Yelan showed Sakura to the microphone, and told her to watch the window. And then she left.

She came into view a few minutes later and she was with a young man about Sakura and Tomoyo's age. Then she saw Tomoyo come in behind them.

"Miss Moto, you can start when I give the okay," Yelan said.

The young man sat down and pushed a few buttons and gave Yelan a nod. Then gave Sakura the okay. She go the her guitar and fingers in place, so Sakura started to sing.

__

Oh, oh, oh

I miss the old days

When I use to dream of you

Now empty dreams

I don't dream

Oh, oh, oh

Where did it go,

What we use to have

The nights we had together

What we use to have,

Only the memory of my past

Alone in the rain

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Now you tell me,

That I must be crazy

Oh, You don't see 

Why, why, why

I don't want to see you

I answer with pride

We don't have

What we use to have

What happened to the nights

The cold took over

What happened to the sun

It's clouded over with black

Now our dreams shattered with nothingness

I only see the bad

You only see the good

The evil is here

What we use to have

Only a memory 

Of a yesterday...

Sakura finished her song and let her guitar hang from her neck by the string holding it around her neck. At this time Sakura's heart was way past fast, it was beating faster then a bullet.

"Miss Moto, that was amazing, it's one of your own pieces right," Yelan asked?

"Yes"

"That makes it all the more amazing, we'll call you in the morning, your friend Tomoyo has ready giving us your number," Yelan said.

"Thank you,' Sakura blushed.

Tomoyo came into the room out of the record room. Her smile was large and devilish. 

"Come on Ying Fa," Tomoyo said. "Ice cream on me."

****

Later

Sakura sipped on her strawberry milk shake. Tomoyo sat across from her yapping away on some new designs. Sakura sat not listening really, but nodding every so often and laughing when she should have. But she couldn't help but think of something from her past. A boy who saved her after her hero turned to a monster. It happened in the rain, on a rainy day. Her rainy day man.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Silver Blaze: Hi all here's the second chapter. By the way the song in this was my own song so please don't take it, five months of work here.

Please ask first. 

And review review review!!!!

__


	3. The Record

Kingdom Hearts : Hi...* falls down * 

Syaoran: She's sick, so I'm taking over... WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... 

Kingdom Hearts : * jumps up and glares, and hits him in the face with a Frying Pan* HA, FOUND YOU RED HANDED!!!! Trying to steal my fanfic, you know I could change this fic to a E+S fic.

Syaoran: Sakura or Syaoran?

Kingdom Hearts : Does it matter, as long as your not with Sakura it doesn't matter.

Syaoran: Bit...* get's cut off * 

Sakura: SYAORAN!!!!

Syaoran: Sorry...I'll get you next time Kingdom...

Kingdom Hearts: Until then...Start the fic!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I do however own a few of the songs in this fic, so ask if your not sure, if you wish to use the song! I have my ways to tracking any thief's! And I won't put up with them!!

Crushed Blossom Chapter 3 

"Sakura?"

"...Sakura...?"

"SAKURA WAKE UP!"

                Sakura flushed her eyes open and looked at Tomoyo who was looking down at her from behind the sofa. She yawned in reply, and gave a little wave.

"Sakura...Yelan's on the phone," Tomoyo said back motioning her to move.

"WHAT!"

                Sakura jumped out of her huge pile of blankets, she started to zoom around the room looking for the cordless phone. Tomoyo sighed and held out her hand that had the cordless was in.

"I believe the phone is here," she sighed.

                Sakura quickly grabbed the phone and started to breath calm trying to stay calm. 

"Hello?"

"Hello Ying Fa," Yelan's voice was heard from the other end.

"Hi, how are you today," Sakura said shyly. "_I hope I made it_."

"I'm calling on behalf of your singing yesterday and..."

"_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG," Sakura thought._

"You've now got a record deal," Yelan said. 

"I what," Sakura asked not believing her ears. 

"We're going to promote a record for you," Yelan said.

"I did, oh my god, thank you Yelan!"

"You should be the one to thank, not me, you have an amazing gift to sing and write songs, now if you may, come down after lunch, we'll start to discuss your new record deal," Yelan said. 

"Okay."

                With that Yelan hung up the phone leaving a shocked Sakura on the phone. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, yet nothing happened. She started to shake her when she heard the dial tone.

"SAKURA!"

"AAHHH, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG," Sakura shouted. "Tomoyo I got in, I'm in, I got the record deal!"

"Sakura that's great I knew that you'd get it," she cheered for her friend. "So when do you meet?"

"She wants me to come down after lunch," she replied still a little shocked.

"Then I strongly suggest that you calm down, and get ready, look at the time," her friend said.

                Sakura turned and looked at the microwave, and nearly screamed, yet only a little yelp was heard. She started to panic and started to run around the room with swiftness, yet with no grace what so ever. 

                Her friend couldn't help but laugh a little, she never saw her friend in such a fast matter, unless she was counting when she was late for school. Then she would be a crazy girl running for he life, even if she never got detention for being late.   

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Sorry for both the shortness and the lateness, but there well be more later. Please enjoy, and remember the more reviews the faster I'll update!!! 


	4. Mika and Mako

Kingdom Hearts: Back here with yet another new chapter of Crushed Blossom, yeah, I'm so happy! So I'm going to start this fic now!

Crushed Blossom 

By

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 4 

        Sakura stood in the Tokyo area; she had taken the train from Tomdea. Many people sat down, either reading a paper or had a book; some were even just standing there staring at nothing. She sighed as the train came to a complete stop and the people rushed out, ignoring the people they bumped into.

        Sakura walked out of the train, as she did she heard a small muffled cry of a child, she stepped out of the crowds way and looked around, then she heard it again, she turned and looked at a small child with black hair and brown warm eyes, even if they were drowned in tears, she could tell they were warm. Like her fathers always were.

        She walked towards the child and got down on one knee and looked at the small child. She looked up at Sakura with scared eyes; she took a step back and looked at her.

"Where's my mommy," she asked?

"I don't know, but I'll help you," Sakura replied with a warm smile.

"R-really?"

"Yes, what does your mom look like," Sakura asked?

"Here's a picture of her, I always carry it around," she replied.

        Sakura took the picture from the child's hands and looked at it. She nearly dropped it when she saw it. The picture was of a woman with ice-cold blue eyes and black hair; it also had a man with mid dark brown hair and warm brown eyes and glasses. Also in the picture was a girl of thirteen, she was smiling brightly and warmly. 

"_This child is…"_

"Mako," a cool soft voice said.

        Sakura and the child turned and looked at the same woman in the picture, she ran over to the child and embraced her. She held her tightly, and at that moment Sakura noticed a bruise on the back of the child's neck.

"Oh thank you mi-" the woman stopped and stared at Sakura.

"Do, I know you," she asked?

"No, I don't think so," Sakura lied.

"Well thank you anyway," she said as she started to walk away with the child named Mako.

"So it looks like I met you again Mika, and it looks like you're abusing your child, like you did to me," Sakura mumbled.

       She turned and continued walked down the sidewalk to Li's Music Records. 

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Short, yet important. The next chapter will be more exciting, and longer. Review what u think! 


	5. Xiao Lang

Oh Kazuko Moto: Here with chapter 3. Man o man I'm tried. Haven't slept in a few days, so don't mind if this sux like hell. So I'll start right now.*yawns*  
  
Crushed Blossom  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura stepped in front of the record's building. She looked through the glass doors and hesitated for a second or two. Was this really what she wanted? Did she really want to be famous? Of course it was! It was her dream ever since she was a young child.  
  
She stepped into the building and walked to the front desk. The girl at the desk was different from the one that was there yesterday. It was a girl with along chocolate hair and bronzy-amber eyes. Almost a compete twin to the girl from before.  
  
"Yes, can I help you," she asked?  
  
"I'm here to see Yelan."  
  
"Oh yes, are you Ying Fa," she asked with a smile.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, I heard your song yesterday, it is so kawaii," she smiled with a cheer.  
  
"Um.thank you," Sakura returned a smile in return.  
  
"Come with me," she smiled leading Sakura the way.  
  
After they were in the elevator for a few minutes the door opened and the girl stepped out, Sakura followed her out into Li Yelan's office. Yelan was nowhere to be seen. Near the back of the office stood a young man looking through one of the many files on Yelan's desk,  
  
"Hey Xiao Lang, have you seen mother," the girl asked?  
  
"She's in the recording studio recording Aki's new CD," he said not looking up.  
  
"Okay, Ying Fa, wait here," the girl, said. "Oh and my name is Fanran."  
  
With that she left leaving Sakura and the stranger named Xiao Lang alone. (But we all know who that is don't we) He turned for a second and looked at Sakura, his eyes widened before he looked back down at the files. She looked at him, wondering why he looked at her so funny.  
  
"Something wrong," she asked him?  
  
"Nothing," he hissed in a cold tone not looking up from the file.  
  
"Hello Ying Fa," Yelan came into the room with a smile. "I can see you've met my son Xiao Lang."  
  
Xiao Lang looked up at his mother with a blank expression as if trying to tell her something. She looked at him and shook her head at him.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's a little shy," she told Sakura.  
  
"I am not shy," he said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Come on Ying Fa, we have to talk about your contract," Yelan replied showing Sakura out of the room.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Yelan's Pov:  
  
Ying Fa had just left the room to go home. I watched her leave the building from my office window, she looked like a little ant from my window, but she was still clearly Ying Fa.  
  
I heard my door open, and I felt my son's aura. I turned and looked at me, once again he sent me a blank stare. I smiled and nodded. I've gotten to know what my son has wanted, even with the blankest of stare. A gift from being a mother I guess.  
  
"I know as well as you are that she isn't really Ying Fa Moto," I say to him. "But this is her own battle."  
  
"If you think so mother," he told me.  
  
"I also know what happened when you looked at her," I chuckled turning to see my son's reaction.  
  
He looked at me with his eyes very wide and shocked. I smiled as normally I could without laughing at my son's sudden change in emotion. With that he bowed and said a quick good-bye and left.  
  
He could maybe try and run from his feelings but I knew that her eyes memorized him. I also knew he was going to try and act like his usual cold and unfriendly face. But he wasn't going to hide that for long, soon he'd have to face his facts, he had found someone. And I wasn't going to let him off of it. I smiled to myself. Miss Sakura Kinomoto was going to need a manager and with me and all my daughters so busy, and my dear son Xiao Lang so work free, I'd have to assign him some work. Maybe the Ying Fa CD, maybe he'd manage Ying Fa, maybe he's end up managing more then just a CD.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kazuko Moto: Ohohohohohohohoh, am I evil or what?!  
  
Anyway remember the three R's  
  
review  
  
Review  
  
And  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Press the button now that say submit review!!! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = \/ Press it!!!!! 


End file.
